Dulces ayeres
by Lin Zu
Summary: Más que me ames, más que te enamores de mi, más que todo, era volver a verte sonreír tan radiante como años atrás, tan iluminante como siempre lo has sido, mi amada Sakura. Pasen y lean ;)! 8D


Dedicado a mi amiga que no le gusta esta pareja C: huehuehue~ Espero que les guste! Aun que no vea un solo fic de esto… :´D eterna tristeza… ._.

Gakuen alice no me pertenece, etc etc~

**Dulces Ayeres**

Todo comenzó cuando me había enamorado perdidamente de ti. No había ojos más resplandecientes que los tuyos, ni sonrisa más bella que la de vuestra merced. Tus palabras de ánimo fortalecen a cualquiera y ni que decir de tus abrazos, cálido manto en el que me arrullaba en tiempos de tristeza y soledad, al igual que en la felicidad y las buenas nuevas. Siempre estuviste allí.

Mi mejor amigo Natsune también estaba enamorado de ti y yo nada podía hacer en cuanto a sus sentimientos. O era luchar, o era rendirme contigo, mi amada. Yo solo te observaba, como quien habla de un público a una obra particular y autentica. Tu presencia me da aliento y tu aroma es el que embriaga mi sentido y yo caigo ante ti, como nuca antes lo había hecho.

"_Ruka-pyon"_

Nos prometimos intercambiarnos nuestras piedras alices, frente a la orilla del lago, donde la luna era la única testigo de nuestra confesión. Sin embargo, yo tenía en cuenta que tu inocencia era mayor y que en tu mente, corazón, y boca solo yacía amistad hacia mi persona. Cuanto me hubiera gustado que me correspondieras sin chistar, sin miedo y sin duda.

Te anhelo, te quiero, te amo… Eres la primera mujer de la que me enamoré, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido esto hacia nadie, pero la desdicha también es una de mis fieles seguidoras en estos casos. Me he dado cuenta…De que tus ojos y corazón ya son de otro, no? Y ese otro es el… ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente el? No lo entiendo.

"_Al que amarás en un futuro será a mí, Sakura"_

La promesa que te hice, se viene a mi mente. Sabes? No te miento, son muy difíciles de cumplir en realidad, pero aun así, yo siempre te protegeré! No podré ser tan fuerte como Natsune, pero si es por ti la causa, sacaré toda mi energía!

El tiempo ha pasado y tú… tú ya te has ido ¿Qué es caminar por los pasillos y no verte juguetear con nuestros compañeros? Persiguiendo a Bear, conversando con los sempais, o tratando de agradarle a Youichi. No, nada se comprara con aquellos días, en donde tú eras nuestra luz.

"_!¿Donde está Mikan?!"_

"_Tranquilo, Natsune"_

"_He preguntado ¡¿Dónde carajos está Mikan?!"_

No había explicación, no había respuesta, no había rastro ni presencia. Eso fue lo que más quebró a Natsune, el no verte cerca de él.

Fueron años muy duros en los que tuvimos que entrenar con potenci8a y obediencia, si todo salía bien iríamos tras de ti. Dicho y hecho fue así, hasta nos saltamos cursos! Eso ya no era problema para nosotros en realidad.

Sabes? En estos largos meses, en mis noches más solitarias es en donde me paro frente al ventanal a mirar el cielo estrellado y como si no estuviera solo, sintiendo cerca…como si aun estuvieras presente en mi alma.

"_Los volveré a ver"_

Y cuando finalmente llegué, tú estabas igual de hermosa como siempre, hasta más! Noté como te sonrojaste al verme. Al parecer mi cambio te había sorprendido, aun que en cierta forma, tu no me recordabas. Escuché algo de "Príncipe" que se escapó de tus labios, ¿De verdad parezco uno? Haha, que bueno que ahora sea yo el príncipe y no la princesa como esa vez que tuve que adaptarme a ese rol.

Noté que al instante estabas huyendo de nosotros y yo quería atraparte, pero Natsume lo hizo primero y es así, como recuperaste tus recuerdos.

"_¿Ruka-pyon?"_

"_¡Sakura!"_

Más que me ames, más que te enamores de mi, más que todo, era volver a verte sonreír tan radiante como años atrás, tan iluminante como siempre lo has sido, mi amada Sakura.

Los dos ya pueden ser felices, más yo no soy capaz de intervenir en nada, no puedo arrebatarte tu felicidad, eso sería enfermizo y yo si te amo, tanto… que te dejaré ir, mi primer amor.

"Que sean felices por siempre"

Irónico, yo soy el padrino de tu boda. Pues me conformo con verte feliz, al igual que me llena de paz ver a Natsune recuperar su brillo. Los felicito ante todo, con mis más grandes bendiciones. Y a la final… salgo un rato de la iglesia para tomar aire fresco, me sentía un poco sofocado.

"_Nogi"_

"_Si, ¿Imai?"_

"_Te dije que ella era muy lenta y Hyuuga se adelantó"_

"_Con tal de que ella sea feliz"_

"_Buen chico, la patita"_

"_Déjame!"_

Tal vez… y solo tal vez, yo… esta vez tenga que darme una oportunidad, porque contigo o sin ti, amor, la vida sigue y a pasos agigantados.

Pero nunca te olvidaré

Tengamos eso en cuenta.

No se olviden de respuesta a ver qué tal ;)


End file.
